Pourquoi?
by Nahamy
Summary: Heero part a la recherche de Duo. Mais le retrouveratil? Et surtout en quel état? FIC Complète
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Couple : allusion à 2+ mais c'est compromis.  
  
POURQUOI ?  
  
Heero essuya d'un geste de la main la sueur qui coulait de son front, et regarda autour de lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie le soldat parfait était perdu, mais qui ne le serai pas en pleine jungle Amazonienne ? Il s'assit un instant pour se reposer et laissa remonter ses souvenirs, jusqu'à l'évènement de ce fameux jour qui avait comme conséquence qu'il se retrouve ici.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre ans plus tôt, la guerre venait juste de finir.  
  
Duo s'approcha d'Heero, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux, un mélange d'appréhension et de détermination.  
  
- Hee-chan je dois t'avouer quelque chose.  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Je .. Je t'aime Heero !  
  
Il avait lâché ses trois mots très vite tout le regardant dans les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse, et lui était resté là immobile sans rien dire. Mais qu'aurait il put dire ? Certes la guerre était finis il n'avait plus besoin d'être un soldat parfait, mais il lui fallait du temps, alors il n'avait rien dit, mais comme il le regretter aujourd'hui. Duo avait souris, l'un de ses sourire qui dit je comprend alors qu'on pense tout le contraire, il s'était retourné et Heero l'avait vue essuyais discrètement des larmes. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il le vit, quelque minute plus tard les moteurs de DeathScythe vrombissaient et le pilote 02 disparaissait dans les airs sans avertir personne.  
  
Après quelque temps Quatre tenta de le retrouver avec ses informateurs qui couvraient toute la Terre et les Colonies, mais Duo restait introuvable. Relena aussi s'y mit pour une remis de médaille qui devait récompenser les G-boy et il fallait que tous les cinq soit présent, mais une fois de plus Duo resta introuvable.  
  
Heero commença à avoir peur, peur de plus jamais le revoir, peur de ne pouvoir lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait. Alors il se mit au recherche, ne cherchant pas Duo mais DeathScythe sachant l'un n'irais pas sans l'autre. Pendant quatre ans il chercha sans abandonner l'espoir de le retrouver et Quatre affirmait qu'il le sentait encore, donc qu'il n'était pas mort. Et enfin après quatre ans un signe, un gundam photographié d'un satellite en pleine jungle amazonienne, mais que pouvait il faire là ? Duo avait toujours eu besoin de contact humain pour survivre, pour ne pas laisser Shinigami tout contrôler, alors pourquoi ?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
C'est encore se que se demande Heero en reprenant sa marche, cela faisait près de trois heure qu'il marchait sans aucun résultat. Il repris son chemin lentement, après quelque temps il commença à ralentir, quelqu'un l'épiait, il pouvait sentir un regard sur lui. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir il déboucha dans une clairière et il Le vit. Grand, Majestueux, Seigneur immobile contemplant son royaume, DeathScythe éblouissant au soleil, brillant de mille feux comme si son propriétaire passer ses journées à l'astiquer. Heero s'assit au pied du géant de métal, il se moquer du gundam, c'était pour son homologue humain qu'il était ici et pour rien d'autre. Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre, le Soldat Parfait eu juste le temps de se redressait avant qu'un éclair châtain ne lui saute à la gorge tentant de le tuer. Le pilote 01 réussit tant bien que mal à immobiliser son adversaire un bref instant pour apercevoir deux yeux améthyste remplie de haine, deux yeux sans plus aucune once d'humanité à l'intérieur. Heero laissa échapper un nom, plus léger que le vent qui figea son agresseur.  
  
- Duo ?!  
  
Z'en pensez koi ? Dite le moi s'y'ou plait. *chibi eyes*  
  
Sorry sorry , je commence sur FF.net je l'ai pas encore tout à fait en main, ça va mieux comme ça ? J'essaierai de faire un chapitre par semaine peut être +.  
  
Gros bisous 


	2. Tu reviendras!

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Couple : 1+2 si si désespérer pas ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre  
  
Genre : euh  
  
Tu reviendras !  
  
L'autre s'immobilisa étonné d'entendre ce nom qui lui sembler vaguement familier, de même que cette personne. Il connaissait cette personne aux cheveux bruns continuellement en épis, et ces yeux d'un pur bleu cobalt habituellement si froid et à présent remplis d'angoisse. Duo avança lentement vers lui quand une voix résonna en lui.  
  
« BAKA, OMAE O KOROSU »  
  
Cet homme était un ennemis il l'avait fait souffrir, terriblement souffrir. Quand il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais la douleur était toujours là, lancinante et omniprésente comme une aiguille qu'on vous enfonce lentement dans la peau, ou dans le c?ur. Il ne devait pas s'approcher ou l'autre lui ferait du mal, encore et encore. Depuis sa naissance il ne faisait que souffrir, abandonné de tous, et cet homme aux yeux de glaces l'avait fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui.  
  
Moi je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Je sais Shin. Tue le.  
  
Duo fonça droit vers Heero tel une flèche pressait de rejoindre sa cible, l'ex soldat parfait se prépara aux coups, mais rien ne vint. Au dernier moment Duo avait obliqué vers la gauche pour faire face à un jaguar qui avait eu l'impudence de choisir Shinigami comme proie. Le ballet mortel s'engagea, coups de griffes et de crocs contre coups de couteau. Deux corps qui s'enlace, le sang qui apparaît et Heero. Heero immobile au milieu de la clairière, contemplant sans faire un geste ces deux prédateurs perdus dans leur danse macabre. Un feulement retendit, vite suivie part un cri d'agonie et le félin tomba au sol pour ne plus jamais se relever. Duo avança chancelant vers sa proie initiale mais au bout de quelques pas il tomba épuisé au pied du japonais.  
  
Heero s'approcha lentement de son ange de la mort, celui venait de rejoindre l'inconscient. Il soigna comme il put les blessures les plus importantes de Duo, non Shinigami se corrigea-t-il. Il le prit dans ses bras, monta dans DeathScythe et vola vers la civilisation bien décider à faire revenir Duo.  
  
C'est court je sais promis la prochaine fois se sera plus long.  
  
Merci à Lilou1, Lolo, Ouky, Jason, Raziel, Yami-Rose, Vivi-chan winner pour les encouragement et merci à Squallinou pour tes encouragement et tes poutoux.  
  
Continuer les réview ça fait super plaisir. 


	3. Reviens!

Vi voilà la suiteeeee.  
  
Genre : yaoi et euh bonne question.  
  
Réponse au review :  
  
Clôtho : ravie que cela te plaise, ne t'inquiète pas Heero réussira à maîtriser la bête, enfin je crois. (Heero : comment ça tu croit ? T'es pas sur ? Auteur : non si t'es méchant je te case avec le bonbon rose. Alors, Heero : je serai un ange. )  
  
Cacacounette : marchi, voilou la suite  
  
Vivi-chan : tu voudrais savoir comment Heero vas faire revenir Duo ? Approche ton oreille et écoute bien la réponse : tu liras la suite comme tout le monde, merci pour tes encouragement.  
  
Yami-Rose : t'inquiète pour être sauvage il va être sauvage.  
  
Raziel et Lo : Je commence sur FF.net et je maîtrise tout pas bien, mais normalement c'est rectifié.  
  
REVIENS !  
  
Duo commença à bouger dans son sommeil et Heero savait que se n'était bon signe, soit il cauchemardait, soit il allait se réveiller, et le japonais n'était pas près à faire face au Shinigami, surtout pas maintenant enfermé dans le cockpit exigus du gundam. Sans même réfléchir il mit les gazes à fond, heureusement ils étaient bientôt arriver. Cinq minutes l'immense propriété Winner où les pilotes vivaient était en vue, il cacha du mieux qu'il put le robot et prit son précieux fardeau dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Les autres ayant entendue le bruit si caractéristique d'un gundam vinrent à sa rencontre.  
  
- Heero tu l'as retrouvé !  
  
- Pas exactement Quatre, je vais le mettre dans une chambre et je vous expliquerai.  
  
Le soldat parfait déposa Duo dans sa chambre. Oui sa chambre, Heero l'avait fait pour lui ne perdant jamais espoir qu'il reviendrait. Les murs étaient d'un violet sombre, le sol était recouvert de lino marron foncé, les rideaux de la porte fenêtre étaient d'un rouge sombre, et les draps du lit étaient du satin noir. Dans les armoires les vêtements que le pilote 02 avait laissés attendaient tranquillement le retour de leur propriétaire. Heero n'était pas sur de l'esthétisme de la chambre, mais il y avait mit tout son amour pour la faire et mettre les couleurs préférées de son amis. Ex-amis se corrigea-t-il, il déposa Duo ferma fenêtre et porte à clé avant de sortir. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il savait que les autres attendaient son explication. Et comme prévue ils étaient là, Quatre avait même fait du thé prévoyant que cette discussion serai longue. Il s'assit en face de Trowa et resta quelques temps immobile avant de commencer à leur relater sa rencontre avec Shinigami. Sa voix était basse, lente, porteuse d'un poids énorme, celui d'un amour peut être à jamais perdu. Une fois le récit terminer Quatre se blottis contre Trowa, essayant de ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. Le silence était pesant, personne ne sachant quoi dire et tous se sentant coupable de n'avoir put aider leur amis, silence qui fut rompu par des hurlements.  
  
- Il est réveillé.  
  
Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'étage, la porte tremblait sur ses gonds à chaque coup que le prisonnier lui envoyer. Les coups était espacer et Heero deviner qu'il tester à la fois la porte et la fenêtre tentant de trouver une sortie. Ils contemplèrent la porte incrédule se demandant comment Duo avec son petit gabarit pouvait faire autant de dégâts à la porte (surtout qu'elle a rien fait cte pauv porte). Finalement Heero prit la parole.  
  
- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'il se fatigue avant d'essayer de communiquer avec lui.  
  
- Il a vécut quatre ans dans la jungle ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Répond Heero !  
  
- Je crois oui, il n'a pas dit un mot, juste des grognements.  
  
- Sa voix c'est donc éteinte, il faut communiquer avec autre chose que la parole.  
  
Le blond s'approcha de la porte et mit sa main dessus en fermant les yeux, petit à petit les coups diminuèrent jusqu'à cesser.  
  
POV DUO  
  
Cette douceur sur ma peau d'où vient-elle ? J'ai mal à la tête que c'est il passer ? Yeux de glace, la panthère et ensuite plus rien. Deux yeux qui s'ouvre : surprise, terreur. Mais ou suis-je ? Se n'est pas chez moi ici, Il m'a prit, il m'a enfermer. Fureur. On enferme pas Shinigami, deux issus bloqué, je frappe de toute mes forces dessus mais rien, rien et cela m'énerve encore plus.  
  
Chaleur, sécurité, amitié, confiance, une personne m'envoie tout cela à travers cette fermeture de bois, cette personne je la connais ou plutôt je l'ai connus, avant la douleur, avant la solitude, viens à moi chaleur du désert, laisse de revoir, toi qui fut mon amis.  
  
Quatre laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, Duo n'était pas mort, sous Shinigami il vivait encore. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et rentra dans la chambre la refermant au nez de ses coéquipiers. Une ombre jaillit à sa gauche, lentement il se tourna vers elle, deux perles améthyste rencontrèrent deux perles azures. Ils restèrent là à se contemplait quelques instant, puis Quatre lui dit un mot, un seul et unique mot qui renda perplexe Shinigami.  
  
- Reviens.  
  
Voilà c'est fini, j'essaierai de faire minimum un chapitre par semaine, continuer les review j'adore. 


	4. Revenir?

Résumé : Heero, après quatre ans, vient de retrouver Duo dans la jungle à l'état sauvage. Duo affronte une panthère et s'évanouit. Heero en profite pour ramener Shinigami avec lui, mais lors de son réveil celui-ci se montre agressif. Sans prévenir Quatre rentre dans la chambre du captif.  
  
Italique : pensée de Duo  
  
*parole italique* : pensée de Shinigami  
  
REVENIR ?  
  
Chaleur du désert tu es venu à moi, je me souviens de toi, avant, quand je n'étais pas seul. Ton visage aussi doux que celui d'un ange, des yeux aussi brillant qu'un soleil au zénith, Quatre, c'est ainsi que tu nommes. Revenir ? Tu veux que je revienne ? Pourquoi ? Avant qu'Il ne prenne le dessus il y avait la douleur, mais c'est vrai que toi tu était là et tu es là de nouveau.  
  
- *Ne l'écoute pas ! Il te trompe ! *  
  
- Pourquoi me tromperait il ? Il était mon ami.  
  
-*Yeux de glace t'a fait souffrir, il le fera aussi. Moi seul peut apporter réconfort*.  
  
- Quatre ne m'a jamais fait souffrir, au contraire, il me consoler, apaiser les douleurs de mon c?ur.  
  
- *Si tu reste avec lui, yeux de glace sera là, et également les autres*  
  
- Je ne me souviens pas des autres.  
  
- *Ils se moquait de toi et Lui aussi ne l'écoute pas, reste en sécurité à l'intérieur de moi, Il te fera souffrir, souffrir, souffrir, souffrir.*  
  
- NON, NON, NON, TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI, Quatre est mon AMI, tu entend mon AMI. ALORS TAIS TOI !!!!!  
  
Duo attendit que cette voix qu'il avait entendue pendant quatre ans se manifeste de nouveaux mais rien pour la première fois depuis longtemps Shinigami s'était tu. Duo était à nouveau seul dans sa tête pour l'instant.  
  
Oui je peux faire confiance à Quatre il m'apprendra à être de nouveau moi, il me protégeras des yeux de glace, et des autres aussi s'ils me veulent du mal. Oui j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Lentement l'empathe s'approcha du natté ayant senti son changement, il le prit dans ses bras et lui envoya tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Duo se bouina un peu plus contre le blond en soupirant d'aise.  
  
Tout cet amour que tu m'envois si tu savais à quel point cela me touche, ça me rappelle avant, quand mon c?ur saignait et que tu me consolais de la même façon. Oh Quatre comment ai-je put t'oublier, toi mon point d'encrage dans ma tempête intérieur, toi qui fut mon meilleur ami. Comme j'aimerai te parler mais ma gorge me fait mal, j'ai envie de parler, je ne me souviens même plus du son de ma voix.  
  
Quatre les lèvres de l'américain bouger lentement, en une vaine tentative pour communiquer, le blond l'encouragea du regard et attendit patiemment que l'air fasse de nouveau fonctionner ses cordes vocales.  
  
- ..... Quatre...... Aide......moi...  
  
Oh Duo, bien sur que je fait t'aider. Ensemble mon ami, tu réapprendra à vivre, à sourire et à rire comme avant. Je te présenterai les autres et tu verras eux aussi vont t'aider. Est confiance en Duo, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, jamais plus.  
  
Et Duo s'endormit lentement dans les bras du blond, un léger sourire de bien être ourlant légèrement ses lèvres.  
  
Prochain chapitre : rencontre avec le dragon. (C'est Wufei bien sur). 


	5. Rencontre avec le dragon

*parole ou pensées* de Shinigami // celle du Duo d'avant, ces souvenir en quelque sorte  
  
Fan de Wufei cet épisode est pour vous.  
  
Rencontre avec le dragon  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Duo se sentait en sécurité et était heureux. Quatre avait promis de l'aider et il avait déjà commencé. L'américain avait passé une bonne heure à mariner dans un bain moussant pendant que l'arabe s'occupait de ses cheveux. Puis il avait revêtu des vêtements propres et Quatre lui avait parlé. Il lui avait raconté sa vie d'avant avec les 2 autres pilotes et lui-même, deux, parce qu'il avait remarqué que Duo se tendait dès que le sujet d'Heero était abordé. Le natté avait écouté dans un silence religieux les paroles du blond et petit à petit des images étaient venues s'ajouter aux paroles de l'empathe. Des brides de souvenir qu'il avait crut oublier, d'une vie dont il n'avait put qu'en rêver et qui pourtant était la sienne. Duo était heureux mais il sentait que Shinigami, tapit en lui attendait pour se manifester.  
  
- Je vais te laisser Duo, je dois préparer le repas pour les autres, je suppose que tu voudras manger ici ?  
  
- Oui, mais au fait c'est où ici ? Je veux dire c'est quoi cette pièce ?  
  
C'est ta chambre, quand tu as disparut il a commencé à faire cette chambre pour toi avec toutes tes couleurs préférées. Sans jamais perdre espoir que tu vienne y vivre un jour.  
  
- Elle est pas mal. C'est qui se « Il » ?  
  
- ..... Heero. Et sur ceux Quatre descendit.  
  
Duo resta là assit sur son lit à contempler bêtement la porte, puis son regard dériva tout autour de lui. Heero. Heero avait fait cette chambre pour lui. Pourquoi ? //Parce qu'il t'attendait.// Pourquoi ? Il me hait. *Oui il te hait et te menace toujours de te tuer* // Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un masque ?// Duo fut sortit de ces pensées par un coup donné sur la porte, il supposa que Quatre revenait avec son diner.  
  
- Entre.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une personne apparut avec un plateau repas, mais se n'était pas Quatre. Le jeune homme était assez grand, mince et souple, avec des cheveux et des yeux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Duo se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes et recula contre le mur, pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui lui hurlé qu'il connaissait cette personne et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.  
  
- Bonjour Duo, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je m'appelle Chang Wufei. Winner devait t'apporter ton repas mais je l'ai devancé.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je voulais te revoir.  
  
* Un garçon furieux, un sabre à la main, lui courrant après. « Je vais te couper ta natte Maxwell », « Maxwell la gueule » - Rappel toi, cet homme ne t'a jamais aprécié. Il essayait toujours de te blesser avec son sabre ; il ne t'a jamais fait confiance. Eloigne toi de lui, éloigne toi d'eux ou tu souffrira à nouveau.*  
  
- Non. Duo se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant.  
  
- Désolé Maxwell, mais je voulait juste te dire que se que je t'ai confié ce jour là je le pense toujours.  
  
Ce jour là ? Duo essaya de se souvenir de quoi parlé ce Wufei.  
  
//Bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur ajouter à celui de la foudre/douleur, blessure, sang/une cellule, prisonnier, Oz/réconfort, espoir tu n'es pas seul// Qui ? //Ryu// Qui ? //Wufei est là aussi/déclaration, confession, amitié//  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- Je suis pas sur qu'on s'en sorte cette fois, mais avant de mourir j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer alors s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas. C'est vrai qu'au le début je t'ai prit pour une personne incapable, immature, je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour devenir pilote. Puis après quelques missions ensemble j'ai compris, tu es le meilleur voleur que j'ai connu, tu es Ombre parmis les ombres et j'ai apprit à t'apprécier en tant que soldat. Ensuite nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble tous les cinq et c'est Duo l'humain que j'ai apprit à connaître, celui qui se cache sous le masque du joker et je me suis mit à t'envier. Car même si tout ceux que tu aimais sont mort tu arrives encore à garder la force de sourire et rire. Et je suis fier de te considéré comme mon ami.  
  
- Ryu ce que tu viens de me dire me touche énormement et moi aussi je suis très fier d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi droit et aussi fidèle loyal que toi comme ami.  
  
//Deux sourire se forment, deux regardes se joignent. Maintenant ils se comprennent/une porte qui s'ouvre/deux yeux cobalts/liberté//  
  
fin du flash back  
  
Voyant que Duo était repartis dans ces pensées Wufei se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- Ryu. Wufei s'immobilisa, ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement et se retourna lentement.  
  
- Ryu, mon ami, mon frère. Ryu ! Wufei !  
  
Duo se leva et se précipita dans les bras de Wufei en pleurant. Le chinois passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et le sera contre lui.  
  
- Oui ton ami !  
  
Quatre derrière la porte eu un large sourire, petit à petit Duo revenait.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Heero : pourquoi Wufei il a droit de serrer Duo dans ses bras et pas moi ?  
  
Moi : parce qu'il a peur de toi.  
  
Heero : Tu as peur de moi ?  
  
Duo : c'est pas mi qui décide c'est elle.  
  
Heero : dit c'est bien un 1X2 que tu fait parce que après Quatre maintenant c'est wufei. Le prochain c'est trowa ?  
  
Moi : Comment tu as deviner ?  
  
Heero : nahamy omae o korosu  
  
Quatre : euh review et si j'arrive à calmé tout le monde vous aurez la suite.  
  
Merci à vivi-chan, Raziel, Yami-rose et Chris 52 pour leur review. 


	6. Nymnu Roukaï

*pensée de shinigami*  
  
chapitre 6 Nymnu Roukai  
  
Duo se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée. Il paressa quelques instants dans ses draps de satin noir se souvenant des événements de la veille, un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres au souvenir de sa conversation avec Wufei. Totalement réveillé il alla se doucher, voyant que c'était l'heure du repas il hésita puis finalement pris son courage à deux mains, descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine où les autres étaient réunis. Le silence ce fit quand il entra, Duo baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement gêner d'être ainsi leur centre d'intérêt.  
  
- Duo j'allais justement aller voir si tu étais réveillé. Assied toi nous allons à table.  
  
Duo s'assit entre Wufei et Quatre, regardant ce qui l'entourait sans toute fois croisé le regard d'Heero qui était en face de lui. Quatre s'efforça à faire la conservation pour faire baisser la tension et à son plus grand étonnement Trowa et Wufei l'aidèrent. Duo allait prendre la parole quand Heero poussa un cri.  
  
- Aille Wing baka.  
  
Heero se pencha sous la table et se releva tenant un petit chaton blanc au yeux bleus par la peau du cou, il le leva au niveau de ses yeux.  
  
- Wing je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me mordre les orteils.  
  
- Miaou, le chaton lécha la joue d'Heero comme pour se faire pardonner.  
  
Duo contempla avec de grands yeux le chaton qu'il trouvait adorable, il avait toujours beaucoup aimé les félins, mais dans la jungle ceux-ci pensaient plus à le dévorer qu'à jouer. Heero vit le regard d'envie de l'américain et lui tendit le chaton. Celui-ci hésita puis prit délicatement wing en murmurant un faible merci. Wing se pelota immédiatement contre lui en ronronnant, les yeux de Duo brillèrent d'une joie enfantine quand le chaton entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage. Occupation qu'il abandonna vite quand le petit diable aperçu la natte de Duo, il commença à donner de petits coups de pattes dedans et voyant qu'elle revenait décida d'y planté ses griffes. Quatre explosa de rire en voyant Duo avec un chaton toute griffe dehors dans ses cheveux. L'américain décrocha la boule de poil et le rendit bien vite à son propriétaire.  
  
- Garde ton fauve loin de mes cheveux Hee-chan. Duo avait utilisé le surnom d'Heero sans même sans rendre compte.  
  
.~.~  
  
Duo se dirigea vers le salon après que Quatre l'est gentiment expulsé de la cuisine après que Duo est cassé trois assiettes en l'aidant à faire la vaisselle. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se mit à zapper. Son regard dériva vers le canapé et bloqua sur la scène. Heero était allongé de tout son long endormit, les traits détendus. Et sur son ventre, roulé en boule Wing dormait paisiblement. En un mot c'était trop KAWAI. Duo éteignit la télé et contempla le bel endormit. Dans ses souvenirs Heero était dur, froid, sans expression et là il ressemblait à un ange, il semblait tellement fragile. Quelques minutes plus tard l'animal commença à bouger, il bailla dévoilant ses petits crocs blancs, et donna quelques coups de langues sur son pelage. Wing se mit sur ses pattes et se dirigea vers le visage d'Heero. Le petit diable entreprit de lécher le visage de son maître et de mordiller son nez. Le japonais bougea dans son sommeil et wing se retrouva expulsé du canapé. Duo éclata de rire devant la mine vexé du chaton ; Heero remua un peu plus et l'américain se réfugia dans sa chambre, le petit diable sur les talons.  
  
Duo le laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond, quand une petite boule de poil lui sauta sur l'estomac.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fait là toi ?  
  
- Maow.  
  
- Attend bouge pas je dois avoir un truc pour toi.  
  
Duo fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une petite balle. Pendant près d'une heure l'américain regarda Wing jouer avec le balle, se levant parfois quand il l'envoyait sous un meuble. Le chaton cessa son jeu et observa le ruban, maintenant le natte, se balançait. Tel le diable sortant de sa boite il bondit sur le ruban, l'arracha et se sauva dans la chambre de son maître.  
  
Heero assis devant son ordinateur vit un éclair blanc avec un ruban dans la gueule suivit d'un américain pénétrer dans sa chambre, Wing alla se réfugier sous le lit.  
  
- Duo ?  
  
- Euh ton chat m'a prit mon ruban.  
  
- Hn. Viens là toi petite peste. Heero sorti le petit voleur de sa cachette et rendit son bien à son propriétaire.  
  
- Merci. Duo commença à partir quand l'ex soldat parfait le retint par le bras.  
  
- Attend je crois qu'on doit parler tout les deux. Tu veux bien ?  
  
Duo plongea son regard dans ses yeux cobalts, voyant toute la sincérité d'Heero il hocha de la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Heero poussa la porte, la laissant entre baillé mais ouvrit grand la fenêtre sachant qu'ainsi l'américain se sentirait moins oppressé. Puis il alla s'asseoir à l'opposer de lui contre le mur.  
  
- Je sais que tes souvenirs sont encore en bride, mais il vaut mieux crever l'abcès maintenant. Je suis un soldat Duo, j'ai été formé pour tuer, pour ne ressentir aucun sentiment. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés tout les cinq, j'ai essayé de rester comme j'ai toujours était, mais je n'ai pas put. A cause ou grâce à toi. Tes sourires, tes yeux, tes gestes tendres à mon égard. Petit à petit j'ai changé, j'ai apprit à vous apprécier, à vous considérer comme des amis et nous plus seulement comme des compagnons d'armes. Mais au fond de moi j'avais toujours la crainte que si j l'apprenait il vous ferrez du mal ou me séparerai de vous. Et puis la guerre est fini et tu m'as avouer tes sentiments, que tu m'aimais j'ai crut que mon c?ur allais exploser de joie. Mais soudain j'ai eu peur, peur de ne pas savoir t'aimer comme tu le méritais, je n'ai jamais apprit à aimer. Alors je n'ai rien dit, je suis resté de glace devant toi, sans faire un geste, rien. Et quand tu es partit j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre, inlassablement, sans aucun espoir de retour. Et puis j'ai commencé à faire ta chambre, me convainquant ainsi que tu reviendrais, mais tu n'es pas revenu. Et j'ai commencé les recherches sans jamais abandonner. Quand je t'ai vu dans cette clairière, Shinigami prit le dessus je me suis sentit coupable, alors je t'ai ramené à la maison. Enfin pour te dire que je.... je.....je suis désolé. Heero leva la tête et resta ancré dans deux mers améthyste où une foule de sentiments s'affrontaient.  
  
Il m'aime  
  
*non ne l'écoute c'est une ruse*  
  
je lui ai manqué, il m'aime  
  
*non se n'est pas vrai, il ne te l'a dit*  
  
il me l'a dit avec ses yeux  
  
*tu te fais des idées jamais il ne t'aimera, tu es faible, chétif, inutile combien de fois te l'a-t-il dit dans le passé ? Il ne t'aime pas !*  
  
Arrête tais toi ! tais toi ! il m'aime ! il m'aime ! Dit le moi Hee-chan, je t'en conjure dit le moi.  
  
Deux yeux améthyste suppliant, des mots qui ont du mal à franchir les lèvres, prière muette dans le regard et...  
  
- Ai shiteru Duo-kun.  
  
Délivrance. Larmes de délivrance, toute la douleur que Duo avait ressentie au cour de ces années d'exiles partait au travers de ces larmes de joie. Il se précipita dans les bras d'Heero, pleurant de bonheur au creux de son cou.  
  
- Dit le moi encore Hee-chan.  
  
- Ai shiteru Duo, je t'aime.  
  
- Moi aussi Hee-chan, I love you.  
  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brillant d'amour, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se rejoignirent en un fougueux baiser.  
  
Wing qui s'éait éclipsé revint devant le porte et contemplant le couple avec regard semblant dire NYNMU ROUKAI.  
  
FIN  
  
Et oui c'est fini, mais qui sait je ferrai peut être une suite.  
  
Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui mon encourager pour cette fic. Et Chris si tu me menace encore je ferai un Heero/treize et un Duo/relena. Tu l'as eu finalement ton 1X2 ~__^  
  
Heero+Duo : mais on 'a rien fait nous. 


	7. pour Raziel

Raziel je prends en note tout tes conseil, et la plus part son vrai. Je vais la refaire mais pas tout de suite et seulement si j'en ai le temps, alors si tu souhaite en faire une réécriture je n'y voit pas de problème. 


End file.
